Choatic Choas
by xkaylophobiax
Summary: It's about a girl who needs to decide how to use her infinity. Along the way she has encounters with herself, her friends and her boyfriend. I made these charaters and this story.
1. Chapter 1:Complications

**Chapter 1 : Complications**

**It was like any other Friday morning and I was just walking out to the bus. I had on my black jean short shorts, a white graphic t shirt with splatters of colors such as aqua blue, light pink , mint green and it had black stars scattered all around the front of it. My long red hair with blond streaks was caressing my pale face . It was late spring in New York and the temperature was around 75 degrees. I was fairly early to my bus stop when suddenly my body stiffened as it felt one with the earth, the wind picked up and swirled around me causing my hair to dance, a warm tingly feeling spread inside me like someone light my soul on fire, and water appeared around me causing there to be a fog like substance. **

**Right than and there I knew it was back. This happened to me a couple times to me before but only when I was younger. This feeling felt different this time. Really, really different. I closed my eyes, drew in a deep breathe and exhaled slowly. As I did this my eyes flung open and dimly glowed there bluish-green color. There in front of me I saw a blurry figure. I couldn't really make it out but, I could see it had a feminine shape and what appeared to be long hair. I felt scared. Everything inside was screaming to run but, my soul was calm and demanded my body to stay. **

"**Who are you? What do you want from me!" my voice sounded weak."Alexis your destiny is calling you." This figures voice was powerful yet humble. "W-wh-what? What destiny? Who are you? What are you talking about?" It all came out as one jumbled question. This strange figure only response was a smile and than she banished, just like that she was gone and so was the wind, fog like substance and that warm feeling inside me. Although, I still felt connected to the earth. I eventually forced myself to move which when I did luckily my body responded. I was standing there at the end of my drive way, thinking. I experienced something similar to that before but, nothing that drastic. **

**When I was younger , maybe about 7 years old, I was able to interact with them. My parents thought I had imaginary friends, little did they know what truly was going on. Over time I ignored them and for the most part they went away. Now, here I am 10 years later and this happens? Who even was that and what did they mean by my destiny is calling me? What was my destiny? My mind was spinning from all the questions that had no answer. **

**The bus horn snapped me out of my confusion of all the events that took place. I shook my head and got on the bus. I was the forth one on and I took my rightful place behind the bus driver. I put my headphones in my ears, turned on my Zune HD and turned it all the way up. **

**My head hit the window as we go over the speed bump at the entrance of the school . I sat up to realize a middle schooler sitting next to me. I looked up in the rear view mirror and fix my hair. The bus came to a halt and I sluggishly got off the bus. I was a Junior at Montschal High. It was a descent size school, it wasn't city big but not country small. It was alright for a school, I guess. **

**Just than my best friend that I knew since basically my whole life came running up to me. "Lexi! Lexi, Lexi , Lexi !" she chanted my name. " What Lil?" I replied sleepily. " I had this weird dream, or well I think I did. I'm not sure but look it doesn't matter. What really matters is what happened." She took a deep breathe and continued. "I don't know if I was dreaming or not but…but…" "Lilly can you just tell me? I'm not trying to sound mean or anything but, I had along morning and I'm really exhausted." I didn't mention what happened earlier to her. I honestly never told her I could interact with spirites or that I used to. I gave a soft sigh. Lilly and I have been friends ever since we were 5 years old. I know 12 years we have been friends and I never told her about that. Lilly was tan slim with shoulder length brown hair and hazel colored eyes. **

**"Alright, alright. Please don't think I'm weird or need to be put in a white room." She said sheepishly. "I already think that Lil." I gave a little nervous laugh. " I'm being serious Alexis." Her voice was a bit cold. " Okay, Criss cross my heart I pinky promise." It was our oath we used when we were younger. She smiled as she said " Alright. Well like I said before, I don't know if I was sleeping or not, but I was in my room this morning. Hmm I could of swore I was awake but, anyway I was standing in my room when suddenly a huge gust of wind blew around me and I felt warm. That's not the odd part though. In the mix of this I heard a girls voice saying something to the affect of something being my destiny? I'm not really sure though cause I ran out of my room screaming." My body froze and I just stared at her. " You probably think I'm crazy. Don't you Lex?" I was speechless, totally speechless. I couldn't speak what so ever, all I did was stare at her. **

" **Alexis? It's like you've seen a ghost or something. Alexis answer me!" She shook me until I spook. " Lilly. That's what happened to me!" I sounded astonished. "What? No! Your pulling my leg Lexi." " No Lilly, I'm being dead serous. When that happened to you did you feel you were being pulled down? was there fog around you?" " Oh my great god!" Her whole face dropped. Just than the bell rung signaling our first class was about to start. Kids where racing to their classes and screaming. During the whole chaos I grabbed Lilly's arm and pulled her toward the Votec bus. " Lil your coming with me. We need to figure this out!" Lilly followed me, confused than ever she managed to shake her head in agreement. **

**We got on the Votec and all eyes were on Lilly and me. I felt slightly odd cause I hate being the center of things. We sat across from Ebony. " What the hell is Lilly doing on the bus?" she said with a curious expression." "Look E it's complicated and honestly I don't know what's going on." I tried looking at Lilly to see if I could get off the subject with her. Ebony and I have been friends since the 8****th****grade, 3 years ago. She is average size, tan with blond hair and dark green eyes . " Lex maybe I can help." A hint of frustration traced in her voice. She really didn't like being left out of things and I knew that I couldn't tell her what was going on between Lilly and me. Pft I really didn't know what was going on with me let alone with the both of us. Just than I had a light bulb moment. **

"**E! You can help! Listen tell Sarg. I had to take a tour with a bunch of visitors." A smiled expanded across my face as I came up with a brilliant idea to Lilly's and my complications. " Okay, your still haven't answered my question though." Now with frustration on her face " Look I'll explain later." I said and turned toward Lilly. " Lil, you know we're gunna skip school and we're most likely gunna get in trouble for this right?" I looked at her. " Lexi, I enjoy braking the rules." She smiled her innocent smile. I smiled right back at her. **

**I wasn't really I trouble maker. I followed the rules for the most part, didn't skip school once, did my homework, listen to my parents, again for the most part but, for the first time being a rebel, I actually really enjoy the feeling. Lilly on the other hand wasn't a complete rebel. I mean she walked out of class and what not but, something like this was huge to her. **

**I took out my Voyager phone and texted my boyfriend Michael. Michael an average sized guy, who's tan , with dirty blond almost brown hair, and to die for blue eyes. God his eyes were yummy. **_**Hun? This is an emergency. Can you come pick me and Lilly up? Please? **_**Just as I finished the text message it was time to get off the bus. Lilly, Ebony and I quickly got off the bus and said our goodbyes. Ebony went to class as Lilly and I went toward the road to start walking. **

**Dead air hung over us. We didn't say anything for what seemed to be an hour. " Lilly?" awkwardly I broke the silence. "Yeah? Sorry I know I'm quite. I'm just thinking of what you asked me before we left school. Yes, there was fog or what looked like a fog coating and no I didn't feel as if I was being pulled to the ground. I felt very light." she sighed. I looked at her and than looked around. We were walking for about a good 20 minutes. I spotted a Stewarts and suggested we take a brake since there was no way we were walking all the way back to school. Lilly and I walked over to a picnic table and sat down. "Hey Lil? Did you see a figure or a person in front of you or around you?" " No. I just heard a girls voice saying something about destiny. I have no clue what she was talking about." **

**Zzzz….zzzz…zzzz my phone started going off and I quickly hit the send button. "Hello?" "Babe what's going on? Is everything alright? Are you alright? Where are you?" It was my beloved worried boyfriend Mike. "Nothing a whole lot. Everything's fine. Yes I'm alright. At the Stewarts by Votec." I reinsured him. "So than what's up with your text message?" he sounded a bit annoyed. " Well I was wondering if you can come pick me and Lil up. You see I can't really explain this to you but we need to talk cause something happened to us earlier and we need to figure out the whole mess." "Did you to get in a fight?" " No, Just…" I trailed off. " Just what Babe?" "It's complicated. Very complicated to the point where I honestly don't know what's going on. Can you come pick us up please?" I started losing hope that he wasn't going to come pick us up. He always wanted to do what was best for me which , I couldn't blame him. After all that is what a boyfriend suppose to do or well one of the things they were suppose to do . I heard him sigh and reply "I'll be there in 30 minutes. I love you." Excitement raised in my voice " I love you too Mike." **

"**Well since he's going to take a little bit getting here. I'm gunna go inside get something to eat and scout around for hot guys. Wanna come with me?" Lilly moved her eyebrows up and down as she said this. I rolled my eyes " No. Thanks for asking me though." She shrugged and went inside Stewarts. I grabbed a broken piece of glass and set it leaning against a rock as I sat in front of it. Three ****cleansing**** breathes I took in to clear my mind. I closed my eyes on the last breathe and imagined what my decease grandmother looked like. As if I was speaking to the air these words escaped my mouth. " Grandma? I ask you to aid me in my time of need. Please appear before me." I opened my eyes to see the reflection on the mirror was changing, shifting into another person, into my grandmother. **

"**Yes my sweet Alexis? I hear you need my aid." she said gracefully. A tear rolled down my pale freckled face. " Sorry Grandma. I just haven't seen you ever since you passed away." I sounded weak like I just got shot with a bullet. " I know my Granddaughter I know. I see you have not changed." She smiled at me. "No I haven't. Well, not yet. According to this figure that appeared before me this morning I'm gunna change." I was hoping she could tell me who this figure was or really what she meant. "Alexis, you will change but, it's up to you weather you will change for the best or for the worst. Just remember who you are and never ever forget yourself."**

**A familiar yet distance voice called my name. I blinked rapidly as I swung my head around to see Mike standing there. I looked back at the mirror to only see my reflection. I started getting up and whispered "I love you Grandma and never will I change who I am. I am your Granddaughter and always will be." " Always will be what Babe?" Mike echoed my words. I embraced his hug and buried my face in his neck. "Yours Hun. I will always be yours." I replied quickly. He smiled his cute cocky smile while all three of us was getting in his car. "To Anitsoew park!" I announced.**

**We arrived at our destination. "Thanks Mike" Lilly said as she got out of the car and walked away. Leaving Mike and me in the car in silence. "Babe? What happened earlier ?" I met his worried ocean blue eyes and sighed. " It's really complicated Hun. I wish I knew but really I don't. Me and Lil had something odd happen to us this morning." " Tell me what happened maybe I can help Ally." He said scratching his head in frustration. I kissed him softly as I made sure he knew I wasn't hiding anything from him. "Mike I don't know really. But I promise you when I find out what's going on you'll be the first to know. Alright?" A smile spread across his handsome face. He kissed me but this time he deepened the kiss. I pulled away slowly and smiled. "Promise me one more thing?" He asked with his cute cocky grin that I love so much. "Uh-oh. It depends on what I'm promising sir." I looked at him as he kissed my forehead. " Can we hang out tomorrow? I miss you very much." "Alright . I promise that too Hun."**

**We said our goodbyes as I got out of the car and walked through the entrance of the park when suddenly saw that fog like substance appear and I heard Lilly scream my name in terror. Just like lightening I bolted in the direction of her scream. "Lil?" I said frantically. "Lilly!" I raised my voice. "Alexis" she came running toward me and hid behind me clutching on to my back with her fingers. Automatically as if something came over me I went into I protective stance. "Face me." I challenged. That familiar voice from earlier vibrated right through me causing myself to get goose bumps. "Hija." My body stiffened and went into a respectful stance. My mind jogged back to 9****th****grade Spanish as I realized Hija means daughter in Spanish. "My daughter it's destiny. Your destiny is calling. It's time I evoke your infinity . Alexis Anne Alexander you show loyalty, success, perseverance, stability and thought. All characteristics of a wolf. I, Dios De Poder give you the infinity of darkness." Dios De Poder turned to Lilly. Lilly froze and put her hands on her head, " Hija there is nothing to be afraid of. Please face me." I watched as Lilly's body did what Dios De Poder asked. "Lilly Ann Stewart you show have a divine spirit. I see you protecting people from evil and I also I see you as chief of creatures in the sky. You show characteristics of an eagle. I, Dios De Poder give you the infinity of Air." I saw a gust of wind shape as an eagle swirl around Lilly and disappear into her right hand. " Now my daughters you walk the path of what you chose. These infinities are your to do as you please." She smiled at the both of us. Than just like before she was gone. **

**Lilly clasped to her knees. "Alexis what exactly just happened?" "I don't know. Are you alright?" I asked trying to catch my breath. "Y-yeah I think I am." She squabbled to her feet. " Are you okay?" "I don't know. I don't feel like I'm hurt or anything" I grabbed her hand and searched her palm. " Well that was a complete lie. You gone white room crazy." Lilly said trying to lighten up the mood. "Lilly I thought I saw something. I guess I didn't." I looked down. There was an awkward silence between Lilly and I. We didn't know what to say or do next. As I looked at the sky, the only question that seemed to buzz around in my head was, what is my destiny?**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreaming

**Chapter 2: Dreaming**

**We sat there for a couple minutes in silence, just staring at the light blue sky and the white cotton balls that seemed to float in it. I could of swore Lilly was thinking the same exact thing as me, what happened to me? Am I dreaming? "Lexi?" she asked cautiously. "Yes?" I looked at her. " Is this a dream?" "I…well…umm…" Yes? No? I didn't know what to say. I was hoping for it to be a dream . So that I could wake up and laugh about the whole thing. Maybe Lilly would of got a kick out of it too and possibly Mike. I don't know. I guess, I really don't want to change.**

**I have a good family. A mother and father who cares about me, wants me to get out of life everything it has to offer, and well live my life with no regrets. I have an older sister and brother that are just like any other siblings. They love to get under your skin but no matter what they'll be the first ones there if you need anyone. I have awesome friends, Lilly, Ebony and Vanessa. They have help me a lot through my years of school and has always been by my side. Also I have an amazing boyfriend, who has been nothing but loyal, trustworthy, caring and quite the gentlemen. Life is pretty good for me right now, grant it I can't say I didn't have my days cause than I would be lying. I don't want to lose my life I have right now or the people in it cause they all mean the world to me. **

**I looked at the ground and shrugged. "I highly doubt we're dreaming Lil." "Well, why do you say that? We could be." " Well you could be right. I'm not saying your wrong, just I don't believe were dreaming. " She looked at me as if I was crazy for actually believing this was happening. "Lilly, your dreams are a vivid illusion of either your darkest fears or your most wanted desires. This isn't my-" Lilly cut me off. "Alright just how do you explain what's going on right now than?" I shook my head and started walking away. I can't explain what's going on. I mean yeah so I can interact with spirits, but not get ****infinities from them. That's it! It was just some wacked out spirit trying to get a big laugh out of this whole thing. With a smile on my face I turned around to witness Lilly stretch and see the air around her cradle her whole body. Lilly exhaled which when she did the air picked up causing there to be a slight breeze. Right after exhaling her arms went limp near her side that caused a huge gust of wind. It swirled around her causing her hair to sway this way and that way in the air. Within minutes it die back down to a gentle breeze that cradled her oh so gently. "Why are you gawking at me?" her voice sounded nervous. "You didn't notice what just happened did you?" I couldn't help it. What I just witnessed was really awesome and practically unbelievable. " I simply stretched." I shook my head and decided I was clearly losing my mind. With a little chuckle I responded " Yeah exactly. Your stretch was to simple. I think I'm gunna go though." Lilly smiled " Alright Lexi. Maybe I'll see ya tomorrow? After all it is Saturday." "Maybe. No promises." We waved and I started on my journey home to take a nap.**

** I slowly opened my eyes to a completely pitch black room. I took a pretty long nap, I thought to myself. Hmm when I guess I cant blame myself after everything that happened. Quickly, I glanced at my alarm clock, 12:39 A.M. Ugh I forgot to call Mike! I picked up my phone and texted Mike. **_**Hey sorry I didnt get back 2 u. I fell asleep and just got up :l sorry. **_** I sat up and rubbed my eyes. When I opened them again they room was still dark but I could tell where everything was, my door, my book, even my black shirt that my mom must have put on my dresser while I slept soundlessly. Zzz..zzz… I opened my text message. **_**No that's fine babe. Are you alright? **_** I smiled as I read this, I don't know but there was something about Mike that made me smile. **_** Ehhh…..would be better if I was with u… **_**I replied back. I felt slightly kind of hungry so I got up, closed my eyes, and stepped forward. When I opened my eyes again I was right in front of my refrigerator. I gasped and jumped back as I did I ended up in the room that came right off the kitchen, we were making that into a bedroom. " What happening!" I mumbled frantically. Trying to catch my breathe I turned left and ended up in my living room. Hmm. I took a deep breathe in, faced the direction of the slanted roof and took a step forward.**

** There I was on the top of the roof that slanted, under the midnight sky that was light with colorful gasses and sparkling diamonds. There was a cool summers breeze followed by the smell of lavender. It was so beautiful and I felt so peaceful. Just than I wished Mike was with me it would of made everything so, so much better. I closed my eyes and imagined what his room looks like. Than a inhaled deeply, exhaled than took a step to my left. To my surprise I ended up in his bedroom right in front of his bed. He couldn't see me cause it was still dark to the point where a normal person couldn't see their own hand in front of their face. "Mike?" I whispered. "Alexis?" Shock was in his voice. "Alexis? What are you doing here? How did you get in? What's going on?" I kissed him gently on the lips and wrapped my arm around his neck . "Hun, I need to show you something, something that will take your breathe away." Mike kissed me back passionately and got out of bed. His arms wrapped around my waist and I took a step back. Once again I was under the midnight sky but this time Mike was with me. I heard him gasp when he looked up and realize the beauty glowing from the sky. My hands met his as our fingers intertwined, the words the pour from his mouth was everything I always wanted to hear. "Alexis Anne Alexander. I Love you with all my heart. You mean the world to me and I never want to lose you. All I want to do is to make you happy. After all it's the least you deserve." Like a child on Christmas morning I had the biggest smile on my face. "Mike your everything I ever wanted and your all I need. You've always been there when I need someone and you never let me down. I love you too Mike with every atom in my body. I love you." My voice was soothing and calm like the ocean tide. "Alexis not even this night sky can compare to one eight of how beautiful you are." **

**My hands made their way to his jaw bone and rested there as I kissed him like never before. Everything was better than ever and my worries from earlier melted away heck, even my new reappear and disappear act seem to be as a distant memory. I broke the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Alexis only if I wasn't dreaming and this was all real." **


	3. Chapter 3:Reality

**Chapter 3: Reality **

_**You're not dreaming! It's real, its not an illusion, it's reality!**_** Screamed my mind, I concealed them of course. **_**How was I suppose to tell him anyway? I mean really? I don't even know how I would begin to explain this. **_**I stood there in his strong arms. A place where I felt completely and utterly safe, where nothing could get to me and a place where my troubles seem to just melt away. Mike let out one huge yawn as I felt his heart beat start to slow. This was my cue to get him back in his room. Just as I did before I imagined his room while I step forward on the rough shingles they started getting softer, less shingle like and more carpet like. Mike's arms unraveled from my body as his feet sluggishly dragged him to his bed and collapsed. **_**I really wish I could let you know what's going on. Hell, I wish I knew myself! **_**I let out a frustrated sigh. " I love you Michael." I kissed him on his check. **

**There I reappeared in my own room more confused and wondering than ever as I laid on my bed. **_**Ugh! What's going on with me? Maybe… maybe this is all a dream? Hmm… **_**I started contemplating in my head. **_**If I'm dreaming , why haven't I woke up? Ahh, I got it! I'm just somehow trapped in this dream world. I need to somehow shock myself awake. **_**That was good enough said than done. I looked around my trying to find something anything to startle me. A dresser, books, computer, T.V. , DVDs everything was where it was in the real world. Something caught my eye though. **_**The window! That's it! **_**I rolled over to the opposite side of the bed and opened my window. **_**Hmm... **_**My body hesitated as I knew if I wasn't dreaming I would jump to a painful fall or even death. I grabbed my phone and punch Lilly's number. "Hello?" I never knew I could be so happy to hear she was still awake. "Lilly! Has anything else weird happen to you since we left the park?" "Why no not really. Why?" A hint of curiosity rose in her voice. " Uhh I'm just wondering Lil. Are you sure?" " Yeah, the only weird thing is the weather man never told us it would be a kite flying day." She chuckled. "Um? What are you talking about? The airs just been a breeze not kite flying weather." Lilly stopped laughing. " Lexi , there's been huge gust of winds." My mouth dropped. **_**If there were huge gust of winds why didn't I feel it when I was on the roof with Mike? **_**"Alexis?" "Lilly! Do my a huge favor?" "Uhh sure?" "Concentrate on my room and wail your arms around." "Lexi I now think you've lost it. I am certainly not going to look like an idiot." "Lilly please I wanna see if im right?" Right about what!" " I'll tell you if you do it." I sounded desperate, which at that point I totally was. "Fine! Fine." **

**I heard the thug as she put down her phone. I quickly shut my window and braced myself. It was like tornado ally! I ducked and threw my hands over my head as my DVD's and books were coming at me. A black sheet like shield covered me and deflected the objects. "Lilly!" I shouted but the winds didn't stop. I looked over to my dresser that was now a foot off the ground and my bed was lifted to my ceiling. **_**I hope this works. **_**I moved forward and ended up right in front of Lilly. She was different, very different. Her hazeled colored eyes were now white, her bubbly looking face now looks full of power, and she was hovering in the air. "Lilly!" I screamed. Lilly looked down and let out a huge gasp. "Oh my god! " she fell laying on her bed. Something disturb me and my instinct told me to hide. I didn't think about it twice and watched the darkness consume me until I was complete invisible. Lilly's bedroom door swung open with her mom standing there clearly out of breath cause she ran to her room. "Lilly Ann are you alright hunny? what's wrong? " Lilly's father was right behind her. "Lilly Ann Stewart! What is all the commotion?" " Nothing Dad just I…umm…well…uhh…saw a…spider. I'm alright Mom I promise." Lilly said kind of embarrassed. Her parents just shook their head and walked out of the room closing her door. "Alexis where the hell are you and what is going on? What was all that?" " Lil we have ****infinities!" Relieved I revealed myself. **_**Whew I'm not the only one that has a gifted**_** " So what your saying to me, is that crazy fog mist substance and that Spanish floating person gave us powers?" "Well yes. How else do you explain what just happened?" "This is totally awesome! I can control wind. Fear me creatures of the sky for I Lilly Ann Stewart can control you." She laughed. " This is just awesome Lexi. I wonder if its only us that have powers. Maybe this is an FBI secret! " Lilly continued ranting. **_**I hope there are other people like us, so they can tell us what to do or what going on. **_**"Lex? We need to see what we can do with this? What can you do so far?" " Well I can disappear and than reappear into another location or spot, I can see really well in the dark, I have a shield thing and well I just figured out I can become invisible." Lilly just stared at me with a blank stare. "Lil?" She got up from her bed and walked to her desk. "Why do you get the cool power?" "Lilly, you don't know all you can do yet so let's not go there." "Well we need to work on what we can do." " I don't know Lil." "Alexis! I wanna find out what I can do and I am with or without you!" She was really angry and I didn't know why. Half smiling I say " Well Lil… why not right? Everything happens for a reason." Lilly gave me a huge hug , "Can we practice now? Please?"" I looked at my phone 5 a.m. "We will tonight around 12:30. Promise." "Alright Lexi but, if you are not here by 1 you're getting a rude awakening." Lilly smiled while I felt a strong breeze dance around me. "Alright. If I'm not up by 1 you can wake me up." "Good. Night Alexis." With a huge yawn I managed to say Goodnight and appear on my bed. **

"_**Sorry Grandma. I just haven't seen you ever since you passed away." **_

_**" I know my Granddaughter I know. I see you have not changed." **_

_**"No I haven't. Well, not yet. According to this figure that appeared before me this morning I'm gunna change." **_

_**"Alexis, you will change but, it's up to you weather you will change for the best or for the worst. Just remember who you are and never ever forget yourself."**_

_**"I love you Grandma and never will I change who I am. I am your Granddaughter and always will be."**_

_**...Always will be...**_

**"Ally, wake up." I moaned and turned over. "Babe, come on I have big plans for us today and I had an amazing dream that felt so real. I really need to tell you about." I opened my eyes to see Micheal sitting on the side of my bed. "Hello beautiful." Smiling, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?" "1 in the after noon." Mike said. "What? I slept for that long." I groaned and got up out of bed " Unbelievable." I said as I step over things to get to my dresser.**_** Ugh, I totally forgot to clean up last night. **_**"Ally your room looks like a tornado went through it" Micheal laughed. "You'd be surprised." I mumbled under my breath. "What did you say?" Mike looked at me. I let out a fake laugh " Yeah it does. Sorry, please don't mind the mess." "It's fine Babe." He smiled. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom to get ready.**

**I opened my bedroom door all dressed and ready to go to see Mike laying on my bed looking through a book. "Who are all these people with you?" he asked. I made my way over to the bed and laid next to him. " Well it's a memory book. It's all the people who were close to me that pasted away." "Ohhh… I'm sorry.. I" I could tell he felt awkward and didn't know what to say. I simply kissed him on his check and smiled. He put down the book and wrapped his arms around me. "Aly I had this amazing dream last night. It was about you and it was so real." He continued to tell my about he's dream that I already knew about because it wasn't a dream all of it was real.**

**Meanwhile Ebony was at her apartment cooking lunch. Ebony lives with her Mom but her Mom is hardly ever home. She works two jobs to support her and her daughter. **_**Really Mom you couldn't get milk before you got home last night. **_**Ebony thought to herself. **_**Gotta go to Stewarts I guess. **_**She put on her shoes and head off to Stewarts. As Ebony was on her way back when she heard a scream down on of the streets. **_**What the was that? **_**She started walking in the direction of the noise. "Hello? Who there, do you need help? Hello?" "Why hello" A deep male voice said. Ebony let out a huge gasp as she hit the cold ground.**


	4. Chapter 4: Clueless

**Chapter 4: Clueless**

**"Mike, just tell me where we're going." I said. "No cause if I do it won't be a secret anymore. Your going to love it trust me Aly." "Alright, alright. Can you at least tell me if we're close?" "We're here!" I glance over and see a really nice restaurant. "Your taking me out to dinner?"A smile spread across my face. "Yes ma'am, I am." I let out a giggle. "Mike your to good to me." He parked the car, got out and opened my door. " My lady." He held out his hand. "Why, thank you my fine sir." I grabbed his hand. " You know Hun you really didn't have to bring me here." " I know Aly. We just haven't really had a real date in a while and I figured it was about time we had." His grip got tighter around my hand. " I love you Michael James Allen." "I love you too Alexis Anne."**

**"That was good food, thank you Mike." "Your more than welcome babe." He smiled. **_**God, I love when he smiles. His eyes just light up and it's like I get lost in them.**_** Mike and I have been going out for about 6 months and it's been the most happiest 6 months of my life. I met him back in 10****th**** grade, he was in 12****th****. We were in the same class and well I had a huge crush on him. That summer after 10****th**** grade I decided to give him my number which that ended us up at here, Me in 12****th**** grade and him in college, dating. I had a huge grin on my face. "Well, I think you should tell me what your thinking about?" "Hmm?" I shook my head. " You just had a huge smile on your face and you zoned out." He analyzed me. "Umm well.. just thinking about your smile that's all." Micheal caressed my hand. "Well thank you. Are you ready for part two of this amazing date?" "Totally!" I said with excitement.**

**"Mom!" Lilly started pounding on her front door. "Mom, the doors lock and I cant get in!" Sinking to her knees she realized there was no one home. "Great! How am I suppose to get in?" **_**I guess it's time to see if I can use a little help from my power. **_**Now standing she walked around her house to see it she lifted a window on a crack. "Bingo!" her bedroom window farthest from the road was on a crack. Concentrating, she raised her arms nothing happened. **_**How does this work? **_**Repeatedly, she raised her and repeatedly nothing happened. "Ugh! I want this window opened!" Lilly shouted to the sky and flung her arms up. With a screech the window flung up and the screen popped out. "That's more like it. Good air. Now I just have to find something to stand on or…" she paused. " …to float on!" Straightening her back she inhaled. Quicker than last time, the air swirled around her doing as she wanted and command. Lilly drifted steadily into the window landing on the linoleum flooring. "There, just gotta show the power who's boss." Lilly closed the window and went into her room to take a nap. **

**"Lilly Ann Stewart! What in Gods name happened to the bathroom window?" Her father was very angry. "I was… was locked out and I need to get in.. that's how I get in Dad." Lilly's voice trembled. " How did you managed to get the old window open? More importantly how did the screen pop out and land on the outside? If anything shouldn't of it landed on the inside?". Chills went through Lilly's body. " I uh…I umm…uhh…" She started breathing really heavily. "I…" Suddenly a gigantic crash came from the bathroom followed by a scream. "Tom!" Lilly's mom screamed. Tom, Lilly's father, ran out and into the bathroom. "Jessica, what's wron-what happened?" The bathroom looked trashed. Startled, Jessica answered." I was just walking by when the shelves and stuff on the sink flew off and landed on the ground." "What? That's weird. Darling, maybe it was the cats." He tried to make some sense of it. "Maybe." She responded. **

**"Mike I can't see." Michael laughed, " That's the point Aly. I don't want you to see." "Well, what if I trip over something or run into something." "I wouldn't let that happen." Mike's voice was reassuring. I felt the air around me shake and change. Clueless, I shouted "Lilly!" "Um what?" Michael stopped moving. "What about Lilly?" "Nothing, I thought I heard her voice." "Uh no she's not here. Promise. Are you ready?" "Yes." Michael removed his hands from my eyes and there I saw a mixture of colors in the sky from the setting sun that bounced off the lake that was absolutely beautiful. " Mike I … I don't… I'm speechless. How did you ever find this place?"I said astonished. "I was here with my family one time and I kinda stumbled upon it. I wanted to show someone it but, I didn't want to show just anyone it. I wanted to show a special person who has a lot of meaning to me." He kissed my lips. " I'm just speechless and I really don't know what to say Hun. It's beautiful, it's beyond beautiful. More than words can express." I was trying to absorb my surroundings but, I simply couldn't, a place like this shouldn't only be written about in books. " This comes close to my dream I had last night of us Aly." " I think this is way better. Way, way better." "Well Babe, I agree cause this is real."  
><strong>

**Again, I wanted to tell him. How could I? Sighing I said " Hun, what if last night was real?" "It would be awesome to think that but that stuff isn't real." " But, this is real isn't it?" I questioned him. " Well, yes it is." He studied me. "Mm.. ok so what makes you think that maybe last night wasn't real? It could've been." Mike let out a laugh that seemed to echo around me. " Alexis, you can't just poof from one room to another. That's just absurd." "Ha. Yeah it is. " I felt grabbing his hand and prove to him it was real. Instead, we laid down on the grass and watched the sun melt into the horizon and the diamonds in the sky appear one by one. **

**"Get up!" Demanded that strange male's voice. Ebony's eyes opened a little and shut. She had a huge headache from her head hitting the ground. " I said get up, you will obey me!" With a swift hand movement he threw what looked like a red tinted orb at her. Ebony screamed in pain. She started struggling to get up. "That's right. Obey me." The male smiled evilly. She clasped to the ground. "You are worthless. I should just kill you." His voice sound amused. "G-go ah-head. I dar-dare you-u" Ebony struggled to say. "Cocky aren't we? Hmm… no I will spear your life. You will fit perfectly into my plan." He opened his hand in the direction of Ebony's body and let the red tinted energy consume her body. More painful scream escaped her mouth. "Now stand and face your master!" Ebony got up and bowed. "Yes master." " Tonight at midnight come to this spot here. Your training will begin. You have a lot to learn and a lot to do. Now dismissed." Ebony bowed once more and left. "****Dios De Poder is clueless about what's coming at her." ****The male laughed devilishly.**


	5. Chapter 5:Focus

**Chapter 5: Focus**

**Eventually, Michael had to take me home. "I had an awesome time you, Mike." " As did I Babe."**

**I quickly glanced at the car's clock, 12:37 p.m. . **_**Great, I have only 23 minutes to get to Lilly's house, before Lilly decides to go psycho on me. **_**That's all I would need, for Mike to have a heart attack cause there's a tornado in his car. Most of the time I just stared out the window, I couldn't help think to myself this secret I was hiding from Mike. **_**He wouldn't believe me.**_** My mind echoed softly. "Hey, Aly?" "Yes, hun?" A huge smile spread across Michael's face. " I have another part to this surprise." **_**Ah, hell! **_**Mike pulled his car into ****Anitsoew park, the place where he asked me out. Ironically, the place where I got my infinity for darkness. **

__**"Where is Lexi!" Lilly's mind exploded. **_**That girl is probably sleeping! **_**Lilly paced back and forth in her room. She scratched her head in mare frustration. "Fine!" she yelled the thought out loud. **_**I'll see what I can do by myself!**_** Instead of focusing her power and unleashing, god only knows what, she clasped to her knee's. **_**Urgh! **_** Just than, the air around her seemed to caress her arms and face. Lilly's face responded with a smile. She got back up to her feet grabbed her keys, put her grey American Eagle hoodie on and Ugg boots, than out the door she went. **

** "Mike"-I started laughing-"Alright, alright you win." More laughs escaped my mouth. We were wrestling and Michael had me pinned to the ground. " I told ya I could pin ya down." I saw the cute cocky smile I adored so much. "Yeah, yeah I let you win." I can't really describe the way he make me feel, I could be having the worst day and just his voice alone gets me to smile. He started kissing the inner curve of my neck and I couldn't help to bite my lip. Michael started kissing lower and lower. As he did that I dug my nails into the top of his back and dragged them all the way down to his lower back. Mike let out a soft moan. Hes hands made their way up to my bra when all the sudden, a twig on the ground snapped. He flung off of me while I quickly sat up, trying to focus my eyes. I figure of a girl was walking into the park, thank the gods it was pitch black out and a normal person wouldn't see their own hand in front of their face. In a low whisper I said "Mike, hold on to my waist, I'm going to lead us to your car but, you can't say anything." " Alright." His voice uncovered the nervousness in his voice. Mike Did as I said and grabbed my waist as I kept my eyes on the girl figure. She seemed to get clearer to me as my eyes started to focus more. **_**Lilly? **_

**I stood up and I hear Mike question what I was doing. "Lilly it's me Alexis. Mikes here also." Lilly took out her flashlight, turned it on and shinned it right into my eyes. " Ahh, my eyes." Automatically my hands covered my eyes. "Hiya Lilly." Mike seemed really confused. " I didn't think you where going to come here Lexi and why is Mike here?" "How did you know we we're coming here Aly?" Mike looked at me. **_**Hell, this is one confused jumble blarg blob. **_**" I didn't know we we're coming here Mike. I told Lilly we would meet here because I needed to talk to her, I lost track of the time. I'm sorry." I sighed. " Mike I'll call you later I promise. I love you." He gave me a quick kiss and trying finding his way out of the park to his car. I looked at Lilly. " I'm really sorry Lil. Please for give me." She just walked over to me and gave me a hug. " I do, beside who else am I go to unleash chaos with?" Michael's car was gone and it was time to start 'unleashing chaos' as Lilly would say. **

"**Alrighty Lil, focus on that tree right there." I shinned the flashlight on the tree I was referring to. " I believe our ****infinities act upon our emotions." I said acting like I really knew what I was saying. " So, focus on the tree, act threatened dance around and let your energy lose." I finished up. Lilly start historically laughing. " Dance around?" she laughed more. "Lilly.." -I was annoyed- " I'm being serious." "Alright, Lex" she sad trying to catch her breathe. **_**I hope I'm right about this. **_**Lilly stood up straight, closed her hands than, through them outwards, fingers opened and palms out. Absolutely nothing happened, I felt defeated. "I just don't feel threatened" Lilly exclaimed. I faced palmed myself and a brilliant idea hit me. "Lilly Oh My God there's a huge spider on the tree and it's jumping toward you!" I yelled. Lilly screamed and done what she did before, this time though the air made a visible ball and went flying towards the tree. CRACK! The tree snapped in half and was falling toward Lilly, she just stood there in mare shock. "Lilly.."- I screamed while I was running toward her- "Move!"I bent my arms and shot them directly outwards, two black tentacles appeared from the ground. The tips of them wrapped around the tree and stopped it from crushing Lilly. **

"**Master, I'm here." Ebony's voice was flat, lifeless. The strange male appeared, " You kept me waiting." Pain jolted through her body and scream came from Ebony's mouth. He loved the sound of pain, fed off of it, the feeling of pain pleasured him. A deep devious laugh came from him. "Now I command you to turn around." Ebony did as instructed even though she really didn't have a choice not to. The male placed his hand on the back of her head. "I'm going to share my power with you. You will do as I say or else I will kill you. Very painfully." He smiled and focused his red tinted threats pierce her body. The night knew only bloody screams.**


End file.
